Be there for you
by Forever Me
Summary: This is a one shot, based on a scene in my story Black Hollow. You don't have to read my story to understand it :)


**A/N**

**Hey there everybody. This is a one shot, based on my story Black Hollow. In that story, there is a moment where Ruffnut and Tuffnut are sitting on the roof of their house, and they talk about Hiccup.**

**I want to thank ****_Doomsday Beam XD_****, because she suggested I should make this one shot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HTTYD.**

* * *

'Oh no, were doomed.' Ruffnut and Tuffnut were standing in what used to be a stocking place for the food that was for the winter. Now, it was a mess. A part of the building had collapsed under the impact Barf and Belch made when they crashed into it. They weren't paying attention to where they were flying, because Tuffnut and Ruffnut were discussing who was more annoying. And every time they had something like that while they were flying, Barf and Belch were defending their own rider with their discussion.

'You can say that' Ruffnut responded. They were just lucky that there wasn't any food stocked yet. That was supposed to be happening the next week, when the fisher boats returned. Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned around when they heard Hiccup.

'What in the name of Thor happened here?' He asked.

'We crashed' Tuffnut answered. But he made it sound like it was no big deal, while his mind told him otherwise. That's what he always did when something like this happened. Make it sound less serious, in the hope it would affect the consequences.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?' Hiccup shook his head. It was always the same with those two. Sure, they made a pretty good team when needed, but their destructive manners stayed. Hiccup looked around to take in the damage they'd made. A part of the building had to be rebuild, but the rest looked fine. But it would take a day or three to repair it. Hiccup knew he couldn't less the punishment the twins would get, not with this much damage. Hiccup's thought were interrupted when his dad, and chief of the tribe, Stoick the Vast and his friend, Gobber the Belch entered. Stoick was furious. In a week this building was supposed to be used as a stocking place for their food. He couldn't use it when it was destroyed, and there wasn't any other place where the food could go.

'You two!' He said, while he pointed at the twins. 'Get here.' Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other, afraid of what would come.

'Dad, I'm sure-'

'Quiet, Hiccup' Was all Stoick said. Then he turned back to the twins. 'Can't you, for once in your life, keep the village undestroyed? Every day you manage to get yourselves in trouble, and you don't think I have other things to do than to clean you mess? You're going to repair this, and you won't be flying again until it is finished, understood?' Tuffnut and Ruffnut nodded.

'Good' Stoick said while he walked away, Gobber following him.

'Wasn't that a bit too harsh, Stoick?' he asked.

'They have to learn, and if they don't do it the easy way, then they have to the hard way.'

'Dad!' Hiccup ran to his father.

'What is it, son? I have other things to do.'

'Dad, let me help them. You know they can't rebuild that on their own' Hiccup said, while he gestured towards the twins. 'They don't know how build it so it will survive the winter.'

Stoick sighed at that. He knew his son was right, but if he let him help then, it would make their punishment less severe. 'All right, go help them. But make sure they won't get themselves in trouble again.' Hiccup nodded and returned to the twins.

Ruffnut saw Hiccup approaching. 'What do you want. Rub it in? Go ahead.'

'I'm going to help you guys' was all Hiccup said. Ruffnut was surprised. She and her brother, along with Snotlout, had teased him for years in the past, and yet he wanted to help them? She looked at Tuffnut, who was surprised too. 'I guess that's nice of you. Thanks.'

Then they started to repair the building. It took two and a half days to do it, but it was rather fun with Hiccup. Not that he made jokes all the time or something like that. His company just felt nice to have around.

When they were finished, it was about lunch-time. The three of them looked approvingly at their work. It looked even better than before the twins and their dragon crashed into it. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had smiles on their faces, and looked at each other.

'Hey Hiccup' Ruffnut looked at Hiccup.

'Yeah?'

'Thanks for everything' Tuffnut said.

And since then Hiccup helped them when they were in trouble, by making sure they weren't punished too bad. And the twins were grateful for that.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
